Belial vs MKX
by Yami Null
Summary: See Belial Aether take on the Mortal Kombat cast Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Hey, everyone! The MKX intros have begun. And like the Injustice 2 intros, Belial is going first. Enjoy.**

 **Intro 1: Belial rises out of a pile of sand covered in a few mummy bandages while speaking his line. After the opponent speaks, Belial rips the bandages off.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent speaks, Belial takes out his Khopesh and points it at his foe.**

 **Alien**

Alien:(Drops from above)

Belial: I always enjoy hunting monsters.

 **switch**

Belial: You're not the freakiest thing I ever saw.

Alien:(Hisses)

 **Bo' Rai Cho**

Bo' Rai Cho: Care for a drink?

Belial: I don't drink.

Bo' Rai Cho: Your lost.

Bo' Rai Cho: I am a master of kombat.

Belial: Let's see if you still got it, old timer.

Bo' Rai Cho: You'll be surprised.

 **switch**

Belial: You're the legendary Bo' Rai Cho?!

Bo' Rai Cho: Expecting something flashy?

Belial: I hope that looks can be deceiving.

Belial: You really need to stop drinking.

Bo' Rai Cho: What is this, an intervention?

Belial: Don't make it one.

 **Cassie Cage**

Cassie: What will you teach me?

Belial: The element of surprise.

Cassie: You'll be in one yourself.

Cassie: You know... You don't look half bad.

Belial: Not the time nor place.

Cassie: What? Can't a girl be honest?

 **switch**

Belial: Oh no...

Cassie: Is there a problem?

Belial: There's a female one...

 **D'Vorah**

D'Vorah: The Emperor wishes to see you.

Belial: How about shrew off?

D'Vorah: The Hive will feast tonight.

 **switch**

Belial: A giant bug lady?

D'Vorah: We are Kytinn!

Belial: I faced MUCH worse than you.

 **Ermac**

Ermac: Belial...

Belial: I'll free the soul you've imprisoned.

Ermac: You will be joining them.

 **switch**

Belial: So you're the one Father is upset about.

Ermac: I am not one but a million souls!

Belial: And that explains it.

Belial: Seize, undead!

Ermac: You don't me, demigod.

Belial: No. But I can return you six feet under!

 **Erron Black**

Erron: You got a big bounty on your head.

Belial: Let me guess... You're here to collect.

Erron: Got that right.

 **switch**

Belial: You remind me of someone...

Erron: Was someone ripping off my style?

Belial: I'm sure it'll come back to me.

 **Ferra/Torr**

Ferra: Eyes different...(Torr roars)

Belial: Just a rare genetic disorder.

Ferra: We take!

 **switch**

Belial: And you are?

Ferra: We're Ferra/Torr!

Belial: And who's who?

 **Goro**

Goro: Son of Anubis...

Belial: Goro...

Goro: Let us finish what we have started!

 **switch**

Belial: Long time no see...

Goro: Not long enough.

Belial: For once, we agree on something.

 **Jacqui Briggs**

Jacqui: We gonna throw down?

Belial: Well, we're training.

Jacqui: True.

 **switch**

Belial: Up for some more training?

Jacqui: Do you do anything else.

Belial: I hunt monsters, if that satisfies you.

 **Jason Voorhees**

Jason:(drags corpse into arena)

Belial: Your mockery of the dead ends here!

 **switch**

Belial: Father is going to have a long "talk" with you...

Jason:(pulls knife out of his neck)

 **Jax Briggs**

Jax: I got bigger things to do than this.

Belial: Trust me, we need the training.

Jax: Then hit me with you best shot.

 **switch**

Belial: You must be Jacqui's father.

Jax: And you must be her new "teacher".

Belial: Hey, just make her stronger.

Belial: What's the one thing we always agree on?

Jax: That Johnny is a annoying little prick.

Belial: You got the right.

 **Johnny Cage**

Johnny: What up, Dead dog?

Belial: I have that misfortune of see you again, that's what's up!

Johnny: Come on, man! Live a little.

Johnny: The mummy returns.

Belial: Wrong guy, Cage.

Johnny: Are ya sure?

 **switch**

Belial: Dear Anubis, No...

Johnny: Ready for a beatdown, Cage style?

Belial: Not another Punk...

 **Kano**

Kano: Notin' personal.

Belial: Like I believe that...

Kano: And here I plan to make this painless.

 **switch**

Belial: You're a member of the Black Dragons...

Kano: Guilty as charged.

Belial: I'll end your terror!

 **Kenshi Takahashi**

Kenshi: Strange... I can't read your thoughts.

Belial: A mental defense father set up.

Kenshi: Smart.

 **switch**

Belial: What's with the blindfold?

Kenshi: I don't need sight in my battles.

Belial: Then show me what you got!

 **Kitana**

Kitana: You said I remind you of someone.

Belial: Yes, Cleopatra. You're both very beautiful.

Kitana: But was she a skill fighter like me?

 **switch**

Belial: You must've be blessed by Bastet.

Kitana: What do you mean?

Belial: You are a very beautiful and skilled woman.

Belial: Greetings, your majesty.

Kitana: Nice to see someone that shows respect.

Belial: A Princess should get nothing less.

 **Kotal Kahn**

Kotal Kahn: I insist you support my rule.

Belial: Yeah... No.

Kotal Kahn: Then you must be destroyed!

 **switch**

Belial: And you are?

Kotal Kahn: Your new leader.

Belial: Not happening.

 **Kung Jin**

Kung Jin: You better bring it!

Belial: I could say the same thing.

Kung Jin: Thanks for being a big red target!

 **switch**

Belial: Ready for some training?

Kung Jin: Can we take a break?

Belial: NO breaks until you break.

 **Kung Lao**

Kung Lao: A challenger!

Belial: Look, I just need to get past.

Kung Lao: First, show me what you got, newcomer.

 **switch**

Belial: So that hat is a blade?

Kung Lao: It's also a projectile.

Belial: Got to me one of those.

 **Leatherface**

Leatherface:(Revs chainsaws)

Belial: Another day, another psycho.

 **switch**

Belial: Heard you coming with that thing.

Leatherface:(roars)

 **Liu Kang**

Liu Kang: The time has come.

Belial: The time for what, exactly?

Liu Kang: The defeat of a demigod.

 **switch**

Belial: Let me though.

Liu Kang: Not unless you defeat me in kombat.

Belial: What's with everyone fighting around here?

 **Mileena**

Mileena: The Demigod of the Dead.

Belial: I am he, what do you what?

Mileena: For you to be my slave!

Mileena: You'll make a wonderful pet.

Belial: Despite the ears and tail, I'm not an animal.

Mileena: Let me get your leash.

 **switch**

Belial: Two words.

Mileena: Is it "Marry me?"

Belial: Nope, "Mouth wash."

 **Predator**

Predator:(scan with thermal vision)

Belial: First time a monster tries to hunt me.

 **switch**

Belial: I'm usually the monster hunter around here.

Predator:(screeches)

 **Quan Chi**

Quan Chi: You'll make a wonderful servant.

Belial: I'll never serve someone who abuses the dead!

Quan Chi: You'll change your tone soon enough.

 **switch**

Belial: You...

Quan Chi: Still upset about my servants?

Belial: I'll mount your head on the wall!

 **Raiden**

Raiden: We meet once again, Belial Aether.

Belial: Got another Earthrealm problem?

Raiden: Shinnok threatens it.

 **switch**

Belial: Hey! Long time no see, Raiden!

Raiden: The Shaolin needs you help.

Belial: What is it this time?

 **Reptile**

Reptile: The Emperor wishes to see you.

Belial: How about frickin no?

Reptile: Then I'll take you by force!

 **switch**

Belial: Another day, another monster to fight.

Reptile: I'll rip you limb from limb!

Belial: How original...

 **Scorpion**

Scorpion: You dare side with Sub-Zero?!

Belial: He's way more reasonable than you.

Scorpion: Then burn!

 **switch**

Belial: You served the Empire...

Scorpion: They were a means to a end.

Belial: And your end is here.

Belial: You need to chill out.

Scorpion: Not until I have my revenge.

Belial: Were have I hear that one before?

 **Shinnok**

Shinnok: You have powers like me yet you don't use them?

Belial: Because I don't abuse the dead.

Shinnok: What good is a weapon, when all it's used for is collecting dust?

 **switch**

Belial: Father wants you dead.

Shinnok: He nothing compared to me.

Belial: He's a real god, unlike you.

 **Sonya Blade**

Sonya: This should be interesting.

Belial: You'll be surprised, General.

Sonya: Prove it then.

 **switch**

Belial: How did you fall with someone like Cage?

Sonya: I wonder that myself...

Belial: Then let's find out.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: Belial...

Belial: You're welcome back to the Republic anytime.

Sub-Zero: There's some things I need to get done.

Sub-Zero: So, you've returned.

Belial: I go were I'm needed.

Sub-Zero: Let's see if you gotten stronger.

 **switch**

Belial: Long time no see, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: You once again returned.

Belial: So, this is Earthrealm?

 **Takeda Takahashi**

Takeda: Walk away while you still can.

Belial: Sorry Takeda, But I've got to go though ya.

Takeda: Can you back that up?

 **switch**

Belial: Scorpion was your teacher?

Takeda: Yes, got a problem?

Belial: I just don't trust that guy.

 **Tanya**

Tanya: Hey there handsome~

Belial: Sorry, but no.

Tanya: I like it when they play hard to get.

 **switch**

Belial: Be gone!

Tanya: What's the matter, handsome?

Belial: I don't like traitors.

 **Tremor**

Tremor: You have the same powers as me.

Belial: And yet, I use it to protect.

Tremor: Brace for the aftershock!

 **switch**

Belial: A fellow Geomancer.

Tremor: I'm more powerful than you.

Belial: That remains to be seen.

 **Triborg**

Triborg: Belial Aether...

Belial: And what do you seek from me?

Triborg: For you to train me.

 **switch**

Belial: A robot...

Triborg: Submit or be incinerated.

Belial: Another pile for the junk heap.

 **Falatity** : Belial gets close and beats the opponent with a stone covered fist. Once the beating is done, he wraps the opponent in bandages as a coffin raises from the ground. The coffin opens, revealing to actually be an iron maiden. Belial shoves his foe into the maiden and closes the door, sending blood everywhere.

 **Ending** : _Belial went on a search through the realms in order to find a way home. He'd learned of a spell that'll return him to his dimension. He journey to find the continued on._


End file.
